Unexpected Comfort
by lilseahorse1991
Summary: BACK! SessxKag // MiroxSang // InuxKik // KougxKag. Its been almost three years; Naraku's dead. Inuyasha has left with Kikyo. Kagome is left heartbroken & alone. Whats wrong with Sango, how can Kagome help? What does Sesshomaru have to do with this?
1. One

**Author's Notes;  
**First time I've written an Inuyasha fanfic in a LONG while.  
I've rewritten this story, revised, and changed a few things.  
I hope you enjoy.  
**REVIEW**** && **_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Unexpected Comfort  
**_**Chapter One**_

oOo

"_Miroku.."_ She arched her back, whispering the ex monk's name in a husky groan feeling the male's lips play across the flesh of her swollen breasts. His tongue lapping at a hardened nipple. The female before him shuddered, releasing a gutteral moan that caused him to shiver in delight.

"_The... The.. The baby.._"

Miroku chuckled, pulling his face free from her breasts to gaze into her heavily flushed face, kissing briefly to her succulent lips.

"Do not fret, my dear wife. It is just enough to hear you in the throws of passion than for my own gratification." With that said, he returned his lips to her breasts, attacking the tender flesh gently between his teeth, suckling sweetly.

Sango released her holds on the fear for her unborn child laying securely within her womb and laid back upon the hut; Sighing blissfully to the menstruations her husband bestowed upon her.

Miroku smirked, sliding his hand up her thigh before cupping the swollen, drenched mound that lay between her legs; Earning a husky moan from the woman beneath him, begging for more. He willingly obliged, dipping two fingers within her velvet folds.

Sango arched her back, bucking her hips against Miroku's lovely hand, beckoning him to continue.

He rocked his hand against her enjoying each and every shout of pleasure that fell from her delicious, plump lips. He continued until she came, smiling handsomely, leaning over to kiss his panting wife.

"_I love you.._" She panted breathlessly, hiding her face in his naked shoulder, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"As I you, My Wife."

oOo

_Its been nearly two years, you'd think a girl would get over it._

**Wrong.**

Kagome pulled herself up over the well and sat on the ledge, exhaling a sigh and wiping her forehead. She then worked to pull her overly stuffed yellow backpack up and threw it to the ground.

"Ouff! That thing is so darn heavy!" She sat there for a moment to rest before heading on to Kaede's hut. A gust of wind blew past, caressing through her black tresses. She sighed and closed her dark lashes, feeling the wind brush over her porcelain skin.

"_Inuyasha.._." She whispered sorrowfully into the breeze, praying that it carried to his ears.

"KAGOME!"

Her head snapped up at the familiar voice and she forced herself to smile despite the sadness that shimmered within her deep chestnut hues. "Sango, hey!" Kagome watched as a very pregnant Sango waddled her way over to the well, giggling lightly. She looked about ready to pop, but still had a few weeks left.

"You're back, thank god! I'm about to starve!"

Kagome laughed at her friend and stood up, brushing her plaid skirt free of any dirt particles before bending down to pick up the extremely heavy backpack and slinging it over her shoulder with a grunt. She walked over to meet Sango before she reached the well and together they walked back to the village. Arriving, Kagome dropped the backpack to the wooden floor and sighed, rubbing her shoulders. She had Sango dead on her heels, literately bouncing up and down.

"Oi, Sango, chill."

Kagome laughed as she opened the large large backpack and pulled out what Sango has so patiently waited for; Doritos. Sango squealed and tore open the back, shoving a few chips into her mouth and then moaned with delight.

"Oh thank you Kagome! I've been craving these something terrible! You're a life saver!"

Her best friend walked away, back in the direction her hers and Miroku's hut, munching hungrily on her chips, making Kagome laughed lightly.

"KAGOME!"

Suddenly an orange blur of fur charged into the hut and flung itself into Kagome's lap. She blinked and held the small bundle and laughed lightly, "Shippo, I've only been gone a week..."

"BUT I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

The little fox began to wail, clinging to the girl and Kagome consoled him affectionately, patting the top of his tiny head. "Its OK Shippo.." He was probably one of the strongest reasons she continued to return to this realm; The Feudal Era.

oOo

It had been nearly three years since they'd defeated Naraku. Everyone was overjoyed. Miroku and Sango nearly immediately got engaged now that Miroku no longer had the wind tunnel to hold him back. In the next few months to come, Kagome would graduate from high school. It was a happy time for them.. That was until Inuyasha announced his plans.

~_Flashback_~

"So you're going then, to _her?_"

Kagome stood beside the well. It was well past midnight. Inuyasha had asked her to meet him. She stood.. her legs trembling. Her heart pounding painfully against her rib cage. She tried to remain calm. Her palms were drenched with sweat... Her eyes burned with tears, yet the priestess in training held them back.

"Yes. I'm sorry Kagome. I love her..."

Those words stung far greater than the hanyou probably realized. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight back the urge to cry; Her tears _begging_ to be released. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha had already gone.

The air was knocked from her lungs. Her legs could no longer hold her weight and she crumbled to the forest floor. Her heart shattered... The tears burst forth and heart wrenching sobs ripped their way from her throat. She sat there, upon her knees.. Her shoulders trembling with her sobs. Large, hot tear after tear streaked along her flushed cheeks. She bit her bottom lip to try and control her tears. She whimpered painfully. She brought her arms up to wrap them around herself. She felt so alone.. Her chest ached. It felt constricted. Her heart weighing heavy...

"_W-Why._." She whimpered pathetically into the midnight breeze, but failing to reach any ears. _He didn't even say goodbye..._ She cried into her thoughts. For hours she cried alone within the night of the forest, beside her well. When her eyes could shed no more tears; finally dry... And her throat could no longer wail; hoarse and sore.. She struggled to rise to her feet. Exhausted.. Heartbroken.. Kagome crawled over the rail of the well and returned to her realm. To the only sanctuary she had.. Her mother.

~_Flashback; End_~

"Kagome? Hello.. Kagome!"

Blinking, Kagome looked down into her lap to see Shippo staring up at her with worried, shimmering emeralds. She must have zoned out again.. "Oh, I'm sorry Shippo, what is it?"

"Did you get my potato chips?"

She laughed softly, nodding her head and digging into her backpack full of mysterious wonders and gave him his back of _Lays_ potato chips.

"YAY! Thank you Kagome!"

Just as viciously as Sango, he ripped open the bag and munched. Within mere seconds the bag was gone. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. _No manners_. She was used to it though, so she pushed the thought from her mind, patting Shippo's head as he lay content in her lap, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep.

"Kagome, is that Ye?"

She looked up to the voice of none other than Kaede and nodded, holding a finger to her lips, pointing a finger to the sleeping Shippo, "_Shhh._"

The elder priestess chuckled lightly as she shuffled her way into the hut, moving over and setting a basket of herbs down before taking her seat across from Kagome. "Welcome back, child." Kagome nodded with a faint smile. Kaede frowned, seeing the sorrow in Kagome's eyes, yet inwardly sighed and looked away, pulling the basket in her direction as she began to sort through the herbs. Picking off leaves and seeds and sorting them into piles.

"How is Sango?" Kagome suddenly asked, causing Kaede to stop her work and look up. A look of knowing sorrow darkened the elder's wrinkled face.

"She is as healthy as always.. She is coming along quite well. Dilated already by two centimeters."

Kagome nodded her head. She knew Sango looked about ready to pop. Sorrow too clouded Kagome's features as she looked down, once more running her fingers through Shippo's red-orange hair.

_Lets hope this one survives...._

"How is Ye're mother, Kagome?"

She looked up and smiled, nodding her head. "Shes fine."

"Aye. Well, I must go back into the village. Mrs. Notoshira is still ill and needs my aid."

Kagome nodded her head and watched as Kaede left before turning her attention back to Shippo, caressing her fingers still through his pumpkin colored strands. She was silent... quiet. She could hear the birds outside chirping.

_**You are pathetic. Wasting you're life away for a man who cares nothing about you're well being.**_

_He promised...._

_**Promises are meant to be broken, why else are they spoken? Get over yourself, bitch. Hes not coming back, never will. Never wanted you. Never even cared... You're nothing.**_

Kagome's hand stopped caressing Shippo's hair. Her eyes staring ahead, but seeing nothing. Her brown ovals dulled.. Holding no sparkle of life. Only darkness of sorrow and despair.

_Nothing...._

oOo

* * *

**Thank you all for reading~!**

_PLEASE _**REVIEW**!  
&& Tell me what you thought!  
The first chapter is a little rocky  
I know. But It will pick up.  
Just bare with me~


	2. Two

**Author's Note;  
**Thanks for the support.  
You know who you are3

* * *

**Unexpected Comfort  
**_**Chapter Two**_

oOo

"_Kagome...._" Her name rolled off his tongue in a husky moan.

She trailed her fingers over the ripples of his masculine, sweat stricken chest. She arched her back, groaning as her legs snaked around his waist, locking her ankles and resting them over his buttocks. Pools of liquid gold locks with shimmering brown. Her fingers twined around his neck, entangling within his white mane and gently tugging on the tresses; Pulling him down in a searing kiss. Heated breath were pushed through their noses. His scent was intoxicating... She was close.

"_I-Inuyasha..._" She whimpered his name submissively-- Her tone begging.

"_Kagome... I love you._." He mumbled around her nipple, teasing the sensitive flesh with his canines, nibbling before enveloping the hardened peak into his mouth and lapping with his tongue.

oOo

Her eyes flew open, she sat upright. Her budding chest rose and fell quickly with her fastened breath. Sweat trickled down the sides of her temple. _A d-dream...?_ Slowly reality set in; Realization that her fantasy had once more been a dream. The anxiety drifted from her flushed cheeks... And the sorrow arose, darkening her features. She lowered her face... The weight once more weighing her heart down. The familiar lump rising in her throat and her eyes burned.

_Inuyasha.... Oh Inuyasha..._

She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as hot tears coursed their way down her heated cheeks. She bit her bottom lip tightly trying to conceal the sounds due to Kaede sleeping in the next room. Her shoulders trembled and her chest ached. She tried to conceal the sobs before she could no longer. They burst forth in a gush of air, trembling before hiccuping back into her lungs. She whimpered quietly before raising her arms to once more hug herself.

The door to her room slide open slowly, quietly as a pair of feet shuffled in... Moving around her cot before sitting down next to her.

"Aye.. There, there child..." The calm, comforting, soft voice of Kaede filled Kagome's ears.

"Kaede!"

She flung into the elder's arms, clutching helplessly, whimpering and sobbing into the clothe of her sleeping kimono. The woman simply patted her back, allowing the child to cry, soothing her with a soft hum. Many a night had Kaede comforted the weeping child. This was not new, nor did it bother the priestess. She held Kagome until finally, the lass fell mercifully to sleep.

oOo

"BUT YOU JUST GOT BACK!"

"I know Shippo... but Mom wanted me back for a few more days. I'm sorry..."

The tiny fox curled in Kagome's arms and wailed just like always when he knew Kagome would be going back to her own time. She hugged him and patted his head affectionately, kissing the top of his head before setting him down. He immediately jumped up onto Sango's shoulders.

"You going to be OK?" Sango asked, giving Kagome a knowing, pitying look. She knew why Kagome was leaving.

Kagome did not meet her gaze, she simply nodded before turning and jumping into the well, leaving behind her backpack.

oOo

_Kagome,_

_Grandpa, Souta and I have gone out of town for a few days._

_If you come back we've stocked up the fridge and freezer for you._

_Take care and clean up after yourself._

_Love and kisses,_

_Mom_

Kagome sighed, staring at the little note plastered to the inside of the shrine doors. The well's shrine.

"I guess I'm alone then..."

She whispered. She felt more alone than what she'd just realized. She frowned as the corners of her eyes burned, tears beginning to gather around the rim of her mahogany ovals.

_**Oh stop it won't you? He isn't coming back. Get over it. You're weak. Pathetic. God, no **__**wonder**__** he left.**_

_Inuyasha said that we would always be together..._

_**And you thought that was a love confession? You foolish girl. Pathetic.**_

"NO!" She screamed and crumbled the letter that she held in her hands before running into her house, upstairs to her room to fall onto her bed. To the comfort of her pillow. The onslaught of tears once more arose, drenching her bed. Her body shook from her sobs as she shouted her sorrow into her pillow.

_**Weak. Pathetic. Stupid. You are nothing. Nobody.**_

_Stop it..._

_**Disgusting. Ugly.**_

_Please stop..._

_**You should do everyone a favor and just kill yourself. Stop making everyone clean up you're mess. All they do is pity you. Its quite repulsive.**_

Suddenly the tears stopped and after a few moments of gasping, sniffling and whimpering, the trembling in her body ceased as well. Kagome sat up.. Slowly. Her eyes were swollen and red, sore from crying so frequently. She held up her hands and unclenched her fists. A lone picture. A picture she had kept for over three years. Her lifeless eyes examined the wrinkles of the picture... Her face expressionless. Unexpectedly she suddenly tore the picture in half, then once more; Throwing the pieces away disdainfully. Disgustedly. The fluttered to the ground solemnly.

She stood up from the bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her movements were sluggish. Slow.. She entered the kitchen and pulled open a drawer. From that drawer a metallic object shimmered; A knife.

_**Thats a girl... Now, what are you going to do with it?**_

_It hurts..._

_**He left you, bitch! You're nothing! Now stop you're whining and DO something about it!**_

She fell to her knees, her head hitting back against the cabinet. She stared at the blade in her hand, nearly mesmerized. Her eyes sparkled as her lips parted. As if her body had a mind of its own she rose her left hand turning it to where the underside of her wrist was visible. The veins pulsed, bulging invitingly. Almost begging.

_**Do it...**_

_I can't..._

_**DONT GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! Stop being so fucking weak! DO IT!**_

_Inuyasha..._

_**He ABANDONED YOU, BITCH! He doesn't give a flying SHIT about you! Nobody does! You're nothing! DO IT! PUT EVERYONE OUT OF THEIR MISERY! WE'RE SICK OF LOOKING AT YOU!**_

She whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks; sticky from previous tears.

_**Stop that pathetic crying, damn you! You are so disgusting!**_

She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth together tightly, her hands clenching tightly. She rose her right hand that firmly held the knife and swung it down upon her left in a sideways motion, slicing.

She felt nothing.

_**Now.. was that so hard?**_

She opened her eyes. They widened, her lips parted in horror at what she saw. Her wrist gashed open, blood spurting forth to stain her kitchen floor. Crimson. Why did the color look so beautiful? How come she wasn't _feeling_ this? Shocked, mesmerized and amazed Kagome rose the bloodied blade and drew it along the flesh of her left wrist once more. This time she watched it tear through her flesh.. The blood oozing out to mix with the old.

_**Feels good, doesn't it? Now.. Deeper. Do it **__**deeper**__**.**_

Kagome complied. She plowed the blade's sharpened edge deeper into her slit open wrist, tearing veins. The blood poured, splashing across her porcelain face, mixing with her forgotten tears. She _smiled_. She _giggled_. She felt _joy_. She continued to do this and when she felt she had no more room, she moved to her right wrist. Tearing, digging, slicing....

Black began to fade around the edges of her vision. She blinked frustratingly. She wasn't _done_ yet. Suddenly she felt woozy. Light headed... As if she were floating. Her eyelids felt so heavy.. The temptation was too strong. Oh so slowly her world went black, shutting down and she fell to her side, her head hitting the hardwood floor, drenched in her blood.

_I hate you..._

oOo

"_I-Inuyasha..._" She panted breathlessly.

"_Kikyo... I love you.._" He growled, holding onto her hips as he viciously thrust into her.

_N.. No.._

Shes stood there completely distraught and the sight before her. Inuyasha. Inuyasha whom she thought loved _her_ thrusting himself passionately into her incarnation; Kikyo. They're bodies glistening with sweat. Hearing them panting.. Kissing, licking... Clawing. It was too much to bare.

Kagome rose her hands to claw at her face, screaming wildly her betrayal.

This caused Inuyasha to look up from his whimpering Kikyo, raising an eyebrow and glaring. He kissed Kikyo passionately, choosing to ignore Kagome's presence. His hips resuming their quickened pace.

"H.. How could you!?" Kagome screamed viciously, angry tears pouring down her cheeks.

This time the silver maned male growled, finally pulling himself free of the panting woman beneath him, who grunted frustratingly. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome with sheer rage shimmering almost blindingly within his golden pools. He raised his hand, flexing his claws and smirked sinisterly.

_W.. What..?_

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!?" She screamed, her eyes widening as she fell backward, falling upon her rear with a painful 'thud'. She winced and gazed up at the silver haired hanyou, terror seizing hold of her.

"Did you think I would _ever_ want **you**?" He viciously growled.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, tears burning but before they could fall she winced. Her wrists suddenly feeling as if they were caught in flames. Looking down to her hands she screamed in horror. She sat within a pool of blood. _Her_ blood. Her wrists gashed open, pouring blood.

Inuyasha's laugh caused her to jerk her head up to stare at him incredulously. How could he...

"How could you!?"

He stopped laughing, his face growing cold. He knelt down, his face level with her's. Golden eyes heartless.

"**Bitch,** Did you think I give a damn about you?"

oOo

"NO!"

Her eyes flew open as she thrust into a sitting position.

"Kagome! Oh thanks heavens!"

Tender yet firm hands seized her shoulders and forced her to lay back. Where was she? Slowly she recognized the white corners of a hospital room. The beeping of machines blurry in her ears.

"Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?"

Blinking her eyes, she tried to focus. Her head was pounding, her body ached and her wrists burned. Finally her vision came into focus.

"Kagome!"

Her head looked over to see the overly anxious expression of the all too familiar ex classmate; Hojo.

"Hojo..?"

"Yea.. Its me. How are you feeling?"

"Sick.. Sore... Dizzy.."

"Thats to be expected, you lost a lot of blood. You had to have transfusions."

"What?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Kagome, don't you remember?"

"Obviously, I don't." She snapped rudely, getting annoyed.

"I went to you're house.. To see if you could come out.. No one answered but I had this eery feeling. I went in and there you were on you're kitchen floor, blood _everywhere_!"

He stood up from the chair he was seated upon, right next to the bed and leaned over the bed, his expression growing intense, anxious, terrified...

"I thought you were dead Kagome! I called an ambulance as quickly as I could. Thank gods we got you here when we did. You're heart had stopped beating... but they were able to bring you back."

She remembered then. She blinked.. Honestly unknowing of how to feel. She raised her hands to look at her bandaged wrists that confirmed everything. She sighed softly.

"Hojo I--"

A large, warm finger was pressed to her lips; Silencing her. She rose an eyebrow giving him a look of confusion.

"Don't say anything... I'm just thankful that I was able to get to you before anything terrible happened."

She exhaled a sigh of relief.. Yet her eyes could not pull free from his stare. Noticing the redness and swollen look of his eyes she could tell that he had been crying. She smiled softly.

"Thanks Hojo.."

-Three Days Later-

"Thanks Hojo for agreeing not to tell my mother." Kagome reached over to bring him into a light hug.

He smiled faintly, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"I don't agree... but if thats what you want Kagome, anything."

She pulled away, feeling a bit uncomfortable and smiled again.

"Well thanks again Hojo!" She turned to get on her bus that would take her back home.

"Wait, Kagome! When will I see you again?" She turned to look at him, flashing him a fake smile.

"I honestly don't know." Then she slipped onto her bus and was gone.

As she stood on the bus, she held onto a handle due to no seats being open. She sighed softly, looking at her bandaged wrists that were covered by her light pink, long sleeved sweater. How was she going to hide this from the gang? From her mother? She was going to have scars....

She arrived at the Higurashi Shrine-- Her home and decided she'd stay there a few more days before returning to the feudal era. A few more days to let her wrists heal to where she could hide them a little more easily.

She walked upstairs to her room and sighed, flopping onto her bed and staring up at the ceiling. Blinking her eyebrows knitted together and she sat up, looking to her floor to he scrapes of paper all over the carpet. She pulled herself off the bed and onto her knees on the floor. She retrieved the pieces of paper and realized it was a picture. Remembrance hit her.

The picture she had torn.

She then took time to lay the pieces out like a puzzle and one by one put it back together. When she was done she sat back, leaning against her bed. She averted her gaze from the picture, her face hardening. Her lips pressing together.

It was a picture of the day Inuyasha had come to her time without any notice, not wearing a hat. The day she'd pulled him into a picture booth to hide him and some kid had put money in the machine. It was a picture of her pulling on his ears and him glaring. Her yelling at him. She'd had that picture for _years_.

Not like it mattered now.

She sneered angrily, looking at the picture and swiping her hand across the pieces, strowing them across her floor again. She didn't want to stare at _his_ face anymore.

oOo

It had been a little over two weeks. Kagome pulled herself up over the rail of the well and breathed a sigh, resting before moving. She still got light headed when exerting herself too much. She looked around, it was nearly sunset. She swung her legs over the rail and stood up, standing and slowly walking toward the village.

When she entered she was puzzled to see Miroku on the steps of his and Sango's hut, head buried in his hands, shoulders hunched forward and trembling as if he were crying.

"Miroku?"

She then noticed Kaede and Shippo among many other villagers huddled around the door. Worry began to tingle amongst Kagome's senses and she took off in a run toward the hut.

"Sango!"

She screamed. Miroku looked up, relief washing over his bloodshot, glistening, tear soaked eyes.

"Whats going on!?"

She asked upon arriving, panting somewhat from the few yards she had to run. Miroku opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but could not. A lump prevented him from doing so. He merely crumbled, falling back onto the steps and shoving his face in his hands, sobbing. Kagome's eyes widened.

_Oh no..._

The hairs on the back of her neck stood. Her heart taking off and thudding painfully against her chest. She raced up the stairs of the hut and burst through the door.

"Sango!?"

The hut was dark, no candles were lit. It smelt musky. She could hear muffled whimpers coming from the next room and quickly slid the door open. There sat Sango in a bloodied cot. In her arms was a lifeless, cleaned baby. Sango was obviously crying, her body trembling, her arms shaking. She cradled the baby close to her chest, whimpering. She gasped for breath, hiccuping. Nearly hyperventilating.

"_Oh Sango..._"

Kagome stepped into the room, folding her legs under her rear beside Sango. Tears burned within her brown orbs. How could this happen, again!? It wasn't fair..

"_Why _Kagome_, Why? _Hes so perfect... He has ten fingers.. Ten toes.. The most beautiful face I have ever seen.. Perfectly normal. Then _why_..." She broke off into more sobs, clutching the stillborn baby close to her chest.

Compelled to comfort her, Kagome reached out and pulled her best friend into her arms, holding her tightly. Her own tears stung her eyes, running down her cheeks.

"I don't know why Sango.. I wish I did... I am so sorry..."

She held her for a long while, allowing the sorrowful mother to shed her tears before there were no more.

"Sango.. We have to burry him.." She spoke the words slowly. Quietly, fearing that the heartbroken mother would go on a rampage as she had done the last one.

"_I know...._" She whispered. "Just a while longer.. Please.. I want to hold him.."

Kagome nodded, she would not deprive Sango of that. She continued to hold her best friend, running her fingers through her hair as she held her deceased baby.

_We must burry our __**dead**__._

* * *

**Thank you all for reading~!**

_PLEASE _**REVIEW**!  
&& Tell me what you thought!

Before anyone asks; _**No**_, Kagome is not possessed.


	3. Three

**Author's Note;  
**Getting a little disheartened  
due to the lack of reviews.  
Make me happy?  
:'[

* * *

**Unexpected Confort  
**_**Chapter Three**_

oOo

"_Watch over his soul, Kami_." Kaede's voice was low and respectful. She bowed her head as did the rest of them. Each mumbling their own prayer before raising their head.

Sango burst into sobs once more as she had been doing for the past two days. Miroku pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair to conceal his own tears. Kagome watched with her own tears as some villagers began to cover the little box sitting lonesome in the steep hole. Her lips formed a thin line, her face hardening with determination. She rose her eyes to once more stare at the crying, heartbroken would be parents. Sango pressing her face as hard and far as it would go into Miroku's chest. The ex monk running his hands through her hair, their tears mixing together. Tears or heartache. Sorrow. Despair.

_It wasn't fair..._

She looked back to the hole as the last pile of dirt was thrown onto the grave. Beside it lay six other tiny graves. Seven attempts at life.. All failed. It was ridiculous. Her hands clenched into fists. She had to do something!

oOo

_**This is really stupid, you know.**_

_No it's not. I'm making a difference._

_**She doesn't care about you. Why does it matter?**_

_You're wrong._

oOo

"Mom? Mom, you home?"

"Kagome? I'm in the kitchen."

Kagome entered the kitchen briskly before sitting down at the table. She blinked, placing her elbows on the table and laying her chin in her palms. She was silent. Kagome's mother rose a slender brow in confusion.. But hid a smile of amusement. She knew her daughter had something to say.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweety."

"I gotta talk to you about something..."

The amusement vanished when she heard the seriousness of her daughter's voice. Stopping what she was doing, Mrs. Higurashi turned to stare at her daughter's face.

"What is it, baby?"

oOo

"If you're sure you can handle it...."

"I know I'm doing the right thing."

"I'm proud of you, Kagome...."

Kagome kissed her mother's cheek before running out of the house. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled brightly. _I'm doing the right thing, for once._

Excitedly Kagome jumped down the well, returning to the feudal era. She pulled herself from the well and raced toward Sango and Miroku's hut. Running up the stairs she knocked on the door, bending over to place her hands on her knees to catch her breath; Gasping and panting. Sweat glistening her temples.

Miroku opened the door. Kagome blushed.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku, is Sango here? I need to speak with you both, immediately. Its important."

The ex monk rose his brows in confusion before stepping back to allow Kagome to enter. Miroku walked Kagome back into their home to slide open a door. Sango sit upon what looked to be as if it where meant to be a baby's nursery. This only further fueled Kagome when she saw the sorrow. More tears from Sango's already heartbroken, red, swollen and raw eyes. She wiped her face and smiled, it faltered though.

"Oh, Kagome... What has you here?"

"I need to speak with you and Miroku."

They followed Kagome into the kitchen. She sat down, folding her knees up under her rear and waited for the married couple to follow the action. She took a deep breath, looking up into the eyes of the clearly confused couple.

"Kagome?" The asked in unison. Worry evident in both their tones.

"Give me a second, its a little hard for me to say..."

She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep, long, slow breath. Once her heartbeat had stopped pounding rudely against her rips, Kagome opened her dark lashes, her chestnut ovals gleaming with happiness. With pride. This made Miroku and Sango look at each other before looking back to Kagome.

"Um Kagome, whats going on?"

"Sango, Seven times I've watched you're heart break. Seven times I've watched you're dreams fly away... _Seven times_ too many."

Sango in took a quick breath of air, tears stinging her eyes once more. Kagome winced. Maybe that had been a bit harsh.

"Forgive me, I'm here to tell you both that I've got a proposition."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to birth you both a child. Conceive, carry, and birth a child that will belong to you."

For a moment the room was silent. Kagome's heart had gone erratic again. Her palms clammy with cold sweat. She waited... Daring to look up at their faces. They were dumbfounded. Completely in shock. Sango spoke first. "How?" Kagome's eyes met with Miroku and the two immediately flushed. Kagome coughed and laughed nervously.

"Not in the way you two may be thinking. As you both know, my time is highly advanced in technology. We have methods, alternatives for women who have trouble conceiving and birthing their own children."

They listened, now clearly interested. Anything to heal the shattered hearts the bore heavily within their chests.

"Miroku I would need you're... Eh.. semen..." She coughed and looked away, her cheeks heavily flushed with embarrassment.

"But, how?" Sango spoke barely above a whisper, you could tell there was hope dripping from her tone.

"Doctors of my time would take one of my eggs and fertilize it with the donated semen, in the case Miroku's and then implant it into my uterus. From there I would carry the child and have a natural birth."

Kagome examined Sango's anxious stare and smiled affectionately, reassuringly.

"Sango, the child _will be_ yours. Normally the doctor could use any female egg, but... You cannot pass through the well with me. I am sorry."

"Please do not apologize. What you are proposing to do for us... Is more than we could ever ask for. It is obvious that Sango and I cannot bare a child together as a whole," He clasped onto his wife's hand for comfort before continuing, "I am forever in you're debt..."

Sango's head jerked up in shock, staring into her husband's face.

"S-So.. you want to?"

Miroku's hands rose to press his palms to each side of her face and tenderly caress her lips with his thumbs. He lowered his head to kiss her forehead. Such a loving display caused Kagome to avert her eyes, sorrow darkening her features...

"I want children with you Sango.. More than ever. Its all I've ever dreamed of. Yes. Yes I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Kagome looked up and faintly smiled, though the sadness was still there. From her pocket Kagome suddenly pulled out a little jar, no bigger than three inches tall and an inch thick. Her face flushed and she thrust her hand out quickly, closing her eyes tightly.

"T-This will be the container to hold you're... Um...."

Miroku chuckled, nodding reaching out to grasp the tiny class jar. He looked to Sango.. The hope had returned to both of their faces. _Light_. Kagome smiled. That was the self satisfaction she wanted. Sango flung herself forward, pressing her face into Kagome's chest. Her body trembled as she once more broke out into sobs. Kagome held her lovingly, running her fingers through the woman's deep mahogany locks.

-A Week Later-

"I have it wrapped up Kagome so you cant see it, don't worry."

Kagome gave him a thankful glance as she reached out to take the wrapped up jar and shove it in her pocket, her cheeks burning. Today was her appointment. Today was _the day._ She turned to look at Sango, standing beside Miroku as they all stood around the well. Sango once more flew herself at her best friend, iron gripping her in a hug. Kagome chuckled and patted her back, smiling brightly.

"I'll be back! Then the wait begins!"

She sat on the rail of the well, swinging her legs over before jumping down, holding her pocket firmly so it wasn't rattled.

oOo

She lay on a table, in a dark room wearing nothing but a doctor's itchy robe. Her mother was at her side, holding her hand comfortingly. Suddenly the doctor walked in. Female; she smiled.

"Ah, Kagome. How are you?"

"Nervous."

Mrs. Higurashi and the doctor laughed in chime.

The doctor looked at some papers before setting the clipboard down and smiling at Kagome. She put some gloves on before raising a tool that made Kagome cringe. It looked to be a stick, but the doctor said it was a camera. She applied some clear gell on the tip of the tool before moving toward Kagome's spread legs. She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing her mother's hand. Her face was on fire from embarrassment. No one had ever seen her there, much less touched. This was so humiliating. She jumped, gasping as the cold gell touched her, then whimpered when the tool was pushed inside.

"Ah. There we go."

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Simultaneously all three heads moved to look at the large screen displayed for them. It was a blur of black and white. Hard to make out.

"There's one."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her mother gasped.

"Excuse me?"

The doctor didn't seem phased. She pointed to the screen at two little bubbles, one by one.

"One. Two. Congratulations."

The doctor smiled brightly to the young priestess in training. Kagome's eyes were wide. She was in shock. Her heartbeat was rapid. Her breathing heightened.

"So wait, you're telling me I'm pregnant with _twins?_"

"Why yes. Hear that little ba-bump? Why thats they're heartbeats."

Kagome stared incredulously at the screen. She was in shock. She laid her head back on the head of the uncomfortable bed she was propped up in.

The lady removed the tool causing her to wince. But all Kagome could do was stare at the screen that no longer showed the babies that were in her whom.

In _her_ belly.

Her hands wrapped around her middle as she in took a quick breath of air; Tears burning at the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision.

_She'd done it...._

oOo

Eager to tell Sango and Miroku the news, Kagome raced home, kissing her mother goodbye who was still a bit teary.

Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter ran from the house and to the well. Smiling through tears she sniffled. _My baby is all grown up..._

oOo

"Is is it right.. For us to have hope?"

"Sango, of course it is..." He kissed her forehead, holding her tightly against him as they sat under the goshiboku tree. The tree Kagome had found Inuyasha upon.

A light breeze passed by, caressing through the tresses of Sango's chocolate hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peaceful breeze, snuggling further into her husband's arms.

"SANGO! MIROKU!"

Her eyes opened and both she and her husband's eyes shot to the well to see Kagome pulling herself over. A bright smile plastered to her face.

Sango brightened and flew out of Miroku's arms and ran toward Kagome, they met in the middle.

"Well?" Sango asked anxiously, excited as she held Kagome's shoulders, looking down into her eyes.

Kagome laughed. She couldn't hide the bright, happy smile.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Sango screamed with joy and wrapped her arms around Kagome bringing her into a fierce, crushing hug. Suddenly she gasped and pulled away. Her eyes went to Kagome's middle and she nodded.

"Go ahead.."

Sango smiled and placed her hand on Kagome's stomach, tears forming in her eyes. Tears of hopeful joy. Miroku arrived then, placing his arm around Sango's shoulder and smiling happily at Kagome. His dark blue eyes shimmering with gratitude.

_Thank you Kagome...._

* * *

**Thank you for reading~!**

_PLEASE _**REVIEW**!  
&& Tell me what you thought!

Sesshomaru will be coming in soon!

**Sessomaru;** Finally.  
**Elizabeth;** Oh shuddup.  
**Sessomaru;** I'll kill you, woman.  
**Elizabeth;** Only if its with you're _bare_ hands. *winks*  
**Sessomaru;** *Rolls eyes* Strange woman...


End file.
